


Lunch Break

by StarfulClouds19



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Underage Smoking, slight abelism warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfulClouds19/pseuds/StarfulClouds19
Summary: Sally has a feeling that Larry isn’t okay so he cheers him up.





	Lunch Break

Sally looked at the clocked hanging above the chalkboard as his teacher rambled on about something that Sal wasn't interested in. 

He couldn't wait until luch since him and his friends got to hang out with each other and take a break from work for a little while.

Since Larry was a junior and Sally was a freshman they didn't see each other in school often. The only time they did see each other was when they stood by their locker and talked for a little bit before the late bell rang, or when they walked each other to class.

Sally was glad when the bell finally rang;he gathered his things and the algebra homework the teacher passed out, then walked straight out of the classroom.

Sally always liked being the first one out of class so he wouldn't be bumped or shoued at him for dare not moving fast enough. 

Luckily Sally had a locker near the end of the hallway,away from people he liked pretending didn't exist for a few minutes. He walked to his locker and was kind of surprised that Larry wasn't waiting for him there.

Usually his boyfriend would wait by his locker so they could walk to the cafeteria together.

' _He's probably wanted to be the first one in line._ ' Sally thought,he shrugged it off,not wanting to make a big deal about it. 

He turned the code to his padlock, replacing his algebra supplies for his biology textbook and binder. Heading to the cafeteria to meet his friends.  
\----  
The cafeteria was busy like it normally was,students in line for the mediocre food the lunch ladies served them,and the sound of students talking to each other fill the cafeteria. 

Ashley, Todd, and Chug were sitting at the table they normally sat at during lunch. 

Ashley and Chug were talking to each other and Todd was reading a text book, writing on a piece of paper as he did his homework his teacher assigned for the weekend. Sometimes looking up from his work to join the conversation.

"Hey guys!" Sally said, waving at his friends.

"Hey Sally!" They greeted back.

"So,what were you guys talking about?"Sally asked,setting his books down and sitting next to Ashley.

"Plans for the weekend. After I finished my homework we could go to the arcade.It won't take long,it's pretty easy," Todd said 

"Plus I'm having a movie marathon at my place tomorrow! You guys can bring some of your movies over and there's going to be soda pizza,ice cream,popcorn and it's going to be hella fun!" Ashley told him.

"Plus,Cookies and Cream are going to be over my cousins house so you can totally come Sally!" She added,smiling at him.

"That's sound fun! I would love to come over Ash!" Sally said,grinning widely behind his prosthetic. After he confessed his feelings for her a few months ago,she had let him down gently because she told him she was a lesbian.But after the confession the two of them became really good friends.

"I really want to show you guys 'Attack of The Mutant Ants' it's a movie from the 50s. The plot doesn't make sense but I find it quite interesting." Todd told him,adjusting  
his glasses.

"I'm gonna bring 'Jake Quill: The Intergalactic Space Cop' It's my favorite movie!" Chug told them.

"Ooooo! Sally!Remember that movie you and Larry were dying to see?Something about a punk rock band having to find each other in the zombie apocalypse to use magic to defeat them,"

"You mean 'The age of zombie Rock-calyspe?' " 

"Yeah! That's it!" My friend snuck into the theater and bootlegged it for me to so now we can watch it this weekend!"

Sally gasped exuberantly, he could just scream. He and Larry wanted to see that movie for months but it was rated NC-17. But now Ashley had the DVD at her house and Sally honestly wanted to cry tears of joy.

"Ashley you're the second coolest I know!" Sally said, hugging her.

"You're welcome Sally Face..." Ashley giggled, patting him on top of his head.

"Hey,what do you mean by second coolest? Who's first?" Ashley asked.

"Well me obviously!" Sally answered in mock irritation,rolling his eyes at her about how clueless she was to this fact.

Ashley giggled,"Of course you are Sal. You're the coolest person I know." She said sarcastically.

"Hey! Leave the sarcastic remarks to me!" Sally said in mock irritation, playfully glaring at her. Todd and Chug were laughing at their banter.

Now that Ashley mentioned Larry...

"By the way, have you guys seen Larry? I thought he was getting lunch but he hasn't showed up yet." Sally asked.

Todd, Ashley, and Chug shook their heads.

"We haven't seen him in here at all. We thought you knew." Chug told him.

' _Huh? That's strange_ ' Sally thought;he knew Larry was here. They walked to school together and Larry was in a good mood when they talked to each other while Sal had gotten his stuff for third period.

Something didn't feel right. Sure, he could of wait until school was over so he didn't have to go on a goose chase to talk to his boyfriend, but something was telling him to go find Larry to see if he was okay anyway.

"I'm going to find him to see if he's okay." Sally said,getting up from the table.

"I'll be right back! See you guys later!" 

\----

Larry wasn't in his art class, which was strange since it was his most favorite subject in school. If he wasn't in the cafeteria he was usually hanging out with the teacher or other students that were their during lunch.

If he wasn't there there was only one place left he could be since he didn't like school or half of his classes anyway.  
\----

Since there usually wasn't anyone outside during, lunch,he and Larry liked to come outside under the bleachers when they wanted to by themselves or with each other. Sometimes Larry also came out here to smoke to relieve some stress for whatever bothered him or pissed him off.

And just as Sally suspected Larry was outside under the bleachers with a lit cigarette between his lips. Looking slightly agitated as he was lost in his thoughts.

"Hey Lar," Sally greeted,his voice was quiet so he wouldn't startle him. Larry was brought back to reality as he recognized the sound of his voice. A small smile appearing on his face as he looked at Sally.

Larry blew out the smoke, holding the cigarette between his fingers.

"Hey..." He responded.

"Rough day huh?" Sally said, pointing at his cigarette.

"I guess you can say that..." He replied.

"Well...me,Todd, Ashley, and Chug were wondering where you were and I wanted to see if you were okay. But if you want to be alone that's fine too."

"Nah dude, it's cool. You can stay. I'm always glad to see you, baby blue." Larry said,smiling at him.Sally was smiling back behind his prosthetic, happy to know that his appearance appreciated. Sally went under the bleachers to stand next to him.

"So...what's wrong? You wanna talk about it?" 

Larry sinply nodded.He took a long a drag of his cigarette,turning his head to puff out the smoke instead of Sal's direction. Dropping it in the grass, putting out the butt with his feet.

"I got detention." Larry told him.

"Really? What happened?"

"I went to the bathroom during art and some assholes hanging out in the bathroom started talking shit. I snapped and I punched the prick. Then a teacher came just in time to see me hit him and not how they started it." Larry told him,trying not to smirk.

He remembered how he took a swing at the guy so hard he fell to the groundw hile his friend and him looked so shocked that a thin,scrawny teen like him could hit so hard.

He wasn't lying about what he told Sally about why he got detention in the first place at all. But he did leave out the part where he only punched the student for talking shit about Sally. Sally was a well mannered, laid back,and polite person who has always been by Larry's side to help him with his friends with whatever they needed. 

But some people in their school would just judge him about how he had earrings,liked wearing nail polish, or that he wore pigtails. Taking that as reasons alone to judge Sally for his character. 

Sure Sally didn't care half the time about what they said but that didn't mean a few things didn't bother him. Sally was really sensitive about his prosthetic and his face. He remembered when Sally started school he told him heard some girls whisper about his prosthetic and how creepy he was... how hideous he must look under it.

Larry told him that he shouldn't listen to them and that he was a cool person. Sally seemed to feel a little better but he could still tell that their words still hurt him.

The two boys insulted and laughed at Larry's appearance. Larry was upset and annoyed at them but he didn't do anything about it and was about to walk out...until they brought up Sally. 

"You know that pigtail freak he hangs out with? I would fucked him but whoever made it wear that dumb ass mask already beat me too it."

And they laughed. They thought Sally's trauma and reason for him wearing a prosthetic were funny.

So of course he immediately gotten livid and swung at him. He didn't care about what people said or did to him but do **not** mock or harass his friends. 

Sally was a good person that didn't need to be this highschools target.He didn't want Sally to feel bad worrying about what the two guys in the bathroom said. 

He wasn't mad that he got detention. He was mad that they had the gull to joke about Sally like that.

' _So that's why Larry was upset..._ ' Sally thought, he would be mad too having bullies pick on you and being the victim then having a teacher catch you as the aggressor for finally snapping and fighting them back.

"Fuck those assholes Larry! I know it sucks to have people say shit about you sometimes but if there's any consolation,you're a really cool and amazing guy that I'll always be glad to have as my best friend.. and I think really handsome too." 

Larry felt his lips curve up into a smile;his eyes glinted with love as he gazed at the other teen. He always appreciated Sally. Whenever he was upset or sad Sally was their to listen and cheer him up to the best of his abilities. 

Larry hugged him,holding him tightly.  
"I love you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me," Larry murmured,Larry loved Sally with all his heart. He would even die for Sally if he had to.

Sally hugged him back, they both told each other this a thousand times but that didn't mean it didn't stop Sal's heart from swelling up with joy every time.

"I love you too Lar Lar." Sally said,beaming behind his prosthetic. Sally really did loved Larry with all his heart. Larry was his first real friend when he moved here and they've been through so much together that it was hard for Larry to not mean the world to him.

"And hey, maybe we can convince them to go to Addison Apartments and let Megan scare them!" Sally joked.

Larry snickered a little,releasing him from the embrace.

"What if he dies from shock? Then we'll have to deal with him haunting us for eternity." Larry said, smiling in amusement.

"That's why I have a plan B Lar Lar! You can tell me what they look like so we could jump them after school!" Sally said,he was half joking about jumping him but he really did want to fight the guy for messing with Larry.

"He was a bit taller though. Probably a sophomore or senior I think."

"So!? I may be short but I can bite the shit out of his ankles if I need to!"

Larry bursted out laughing.Finding Larry's laughter contagious Sally started laughing too. Larry grinned showing off his crooked teeth and one of missing tooth and it was so cute. Sally loved making him laugh and smile.

"You're gonna be known the as the guy who gnawed a guy's ankle off you chihuahua!" Larry laughed.

"I know! I could pee on their leg like a dog too to show commitment to the chihuahua thing!" Sally says,snorting in laughter.

"Ew! Gross dude!" Larry said but was still laughing anyway.

"You better give me some dog treats for service! Not the cheap stuff but the high quality, expensive ones!"

Larry snickered,"Only the best for my chihuahua," He said,ruffling his hair a little bit.

"You're damn right!" Sally said, chuckling,fixing his hair after he ruffled it.

After their laughter died down Larry patted down his pockets to find out that what he was looking for wasn't there

"Damn. I left my gum in my locker. And I really want to kiss you right now baby blue." 

"And I really want to kiss you too Lar Lar,but your breath smells like death." Sally teased,lifting up the side of his prosthetic to kiss his cheek.

"Guess we'll just have to wait until you're out of detention." Sally said,only kissing the side of his mouth. 

Larry sighed,slightly disappointed that he couldn't kiss his boyfriend because of his cigarette breath.

"That's gonna take forever... but it's gonna be worth it." Larry took his hand then kissed the back of it tenderly,making Sally blush.

"God you're such a sap..." Sally said, but he loved it.

He put his prosthetic back down and then the two teen just stood there for awhile.  
Larry's arm was wrapped around his shoulder and Sally resting his head on his shoulder.

They didn't need to talk,just enjoying each other's presence was a good way to hang out with each other. It was nice.

"We should probably get back inside, I think there's only a few minutes until lunch is over." Sally told him.

"Ugh, I guess so..." Larry grumbled, he would really liked to spend his time with Sally than go back to his class. He wanted to ask if he wanted to skip class to hang out under the bleachers some more but he didn't want Sally to get in trouble because of him.

Sally toke Larry's hand in his.

"Ready to go back into this hellhole?" Sally asked.

Larry snickered, "No,but might as well get it over with." Larry answered, squeezing Sally's hand.

They both walked hand in hand towards the building. Larry was undoubtedly in a much more better mood than he was earlier and it was all thanks to Sally. 

"Hey, Sally Face?"

"Yes, Larry Face?" 

"You're a pretty great boyfriend dude." Larry said,kissing the side of his head, smiling at Sally.

"And you're a pretty great one too," Sally said,smiling back at Larry behind his prosthetic.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> I couldn't think of a better title for this fic.
> 
> But thanks for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Headcanons!:
> 
> •Cookies and Cream are Ashley's pugs btw. I headcanon that she has a black one named Cookie and a white one named cream.
> 
> •I like the fan theory that a dog attacked Sal and after  
> the incident Sally has cynophobia. So that's why Ashley told Sally that her dogs are over her cousins house.
> 
> •I also headcanon that Sal doesn't like the taste or smell of cigarettes and didn't like kissing Larry after he smoked them.
> 
> Thanks to ceslatoil for editing this for me!
> 
> Anyway comments are always super appreciated!


End file.
